codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Carter/Family
Children Alden Miguel Ethryne Being Jonathan's eldest son and child, and as his heir to the throne, Jonathan is closer to Alden the most. His first son is indeed an exact replica of him except for the physical wit and he is thankful for Akito Ryu in sparing his life to experience the life as a father. Jonathan fairly loves all of his children but looks up to Alden very well to bring forth the leader in him. In the process, Jonathan was able to instill the determination, patience, independence and all other attitudes that an future ruler should have. Just before his 'death', Jonathan ensured that Alden's rule will be easy for him to handle as long as he continue listening with X Code's advice, wherein truth is his own advice to him. Eriena Marguerite Ethryne Jonathan's relationship with his eldest daughter and second child was very well shown in the series because of her close interaction with him and Vivienne, and being the only one who calls him 'Daddy' compared to the others who keep up the formality of calling Jonathan 'Father' or 'Dad'. Among the other siblings as well, Jonathan used his Kaio on to her to protect her upon knowing the fact that he was the previous X Code, wherein she will be interrogated later by Maergyn to find answers from her. Leander Marcus Ethryne ''under construction Luciana Marie Ethryne under construction Vincent Michael Ethryne under construction ---- Parents and Siblings Nicholas Ethryne under construction Josephine Carter under construction Marianne Carter Marianne is Jonathan's younger sister and the very reason Jonathan began his quest to overthrow the European Union, and for most of the series creating a world she can live peacefully in is his driving motivation. Jonathan loves his sister over all not to mention that they are clearly 'siblings', compared to the others who are his half-siblings. Her safety and comfort were always his number one priority to the point of him abandoning his allies to save her when she was captured. He once lost his intention to live after thinking Marianne was dead. Despite his love for her, Jonathan was willing to do whatever it took to bring peace to the world, even to the point of using his Kaio on her and having her hate him in order to bring his and Akito Ryu's plan to fruition. The plan was actually planned by Jonathan to bring a change to create a peaceful world that is open to change and negotiation to fulfill Marianne's dream to repent all of his sins and live with him happily. Lancelot Ethryne ''under construction Elaine Ethryne under construction Aelin Ethryne Jonathan and his younger half-sister, Aelin, were extremely close when they were young, with innuendo stating that Jonathan had a crush on her, and she may have felt the same. When they met up in the present day, it showed that he still cared for her deeply but whether or not he still had the same romantic feelings is unknown. His feelings though changes to a sibling's love that he goes to the limit of abandoning A.E.G.I.S.'s purpose to the extent of joining Aelin with her plan regarding the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines (SpIEZ). But he accidentally uses his Kaio on her, forcing her to kill the Filipinos. As a result of this, Jonathan had no choice but to kill Aelin in order to end the massacre. As Jonathan shot her, he states that she was his first love.It was one of the greatest burdens and sins on his soul and something that he was never able to forgive himself for. Leonardo Carter ''under construction